1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lantern hanger structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lantern hanger device wherein the same is arranged to permit ease of mounting of a lantern hanger structure relative to a tree and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lantern hanger structure is available in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,294 utilizing a V-shaped base and a surrounding chain structure to secure the bracket arrangement relative to a tree.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for cooperating bands utilizing a hook and loop fastener surface for permitting securement of the bands about a tree and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.